


Bloody Promise

by miyashiis



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/M, and i made fun of twilight im sorry again, i miss gokuri a lot, im not an expert at vampire stories or anything so please bear with me, silly title, this is really old im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyashiis/pseuds/miyashiis
Summary: Crystal didn’t believe in vampires until the day when one came to ask for her blood and never left her alone again.





	Bloody Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is... really old... I wrote it four years ago and it was my first time writing in english so I'M REALLY SORRY about any mistakes or... anything weird... I don't remember why I decided to write a vampire au with gokuri but i just did bc vampire!Gold is strangely fitting and amusing so.  
> Yeah. Despite everything, I hope you like it and have fun reading ~

Vampires were supposed to be fearful creatures.

They were either beings moved by desire and instinct that would do only what they wanted and trick stupid humans into their trap to satisfy their thirst for blood or ones with constant conflicted feelings, few to none facial expressions, cheesy lines and that could glow in the sunlight.

Yes, both were very fearful.

But never in her life would Crystal think that could they be your usual annoying teenage boy.

More specifically, an annoying teenage boy who wants  _her_  blood.

A warm breath sent shivers down her spine as soon as she felt it caressing her neck. Her hand reached for her book and she heard the sound of a nose bopping on its cover.

“… Ouch.”

“Get away from my neck.” She said calmly, still holding the book at the same position. A small huff was heard next as well as the sound of someone sitting on the chair next to hers.

“Just a small bite wouldn’t hurt you, y’know.”

She gave him a look. Gold shrugged.

“Ok, it would, but just a bit.”

“Still not convinced.”

“Crys, c’mon.”

“No.”

“I’m hungryyyy!” He whined.

“Go drink tomato juice.”

“Ew, no.”

“Then I can’t help you.”

The boy’s forehead met the desk while a long sigh was released by him. “You are so mean.”

Crystal put down her book and rested her cheek on her palm, glancing at him again. “Said the guy who is a vampire.”

“Hey, that’s foul play! Not all vampires are evil and heartless creatures!”

“Then you glow in the sunlight.”

He flinched, disgust showing all over his face. The pigtailed girl resisted the urge to smile.

“No. Man, I hate that movie so much.”

“Speaking of it, I still don’t understand why the sunlight doesn’t affect you at all.” To be completely honest, it was strange and a bit frustrating to see everything she knew about them being crashed down. Crystal was the type of girl who liked true information, being it about fantasy creatures or not.

“You, humans, were the ones that started this.” Gold tilted his head. “I don’t have a single clue to why the heck would you think that we’d be weak to something like sunlight. Wooo,  _how terrifying_!”

“Yeah, that’s a good question.” Her crystal eyes lit up a bit, curiosity invading her mind.

“We are just like humans, actually. The only difference is that we heal ourselves faster, we are stronger and, well…” A cheeky smile came across his face as his vivid golden eyes met hers. “We’re more handsome, too.”

“You forgot more cocky.” She told him after almost a minute of locking gazes and then turned to her book again. Gold’s smile broke and he stared at her, one eyebrow lifted. “And you also don’t have hypnosis.”

“Nah, we do. You’re just an exception.” Golden eyes narrowed and he pouted. “That’s frustrating.”

She shrugged, a genuine apologetic look on her crystal clear eyes. “Sorry, I guess.”

“I can live with that.” The vampire leaned on the back of the chair while crossing his arms. Suddenly, a loud growl could be heard coming right from his stomach. “…Kinda.”

The girl looked at him and how he did seem hungry. Being a vampire in modern days shouldn’t be easier that in the medieval ones. You can’t ask for blood out of the blue, after all; she still wondered how he managed to eat before meeting her. In fact, after their first meeting, Crystal never forgot how he looked so relieved and happy. It wasn’t her fault – nor his – for having such an irresistible smell to him, after all.

Her fingertips touched the two familiar little wounds on her neck and she sighed.

“Fine.” His head snapped up, looking at her with wide eyes. Crystal frowned. “But if you drink more than we agreed, I’m going to kick you for good.”

Golden eyes sparkled happily and the boy smiled, showing off his sharp canines. A smile she was getting really used to.

“It’s a promise!” Gold rose from the chair and came closer to her. When his face was inches away from hers, he continued. “I’ll try to not make it hurt, ‘kay?”

“You better.” She replied, closing her eyes while feeling his warm breath on her neck again.


End file.
